Stay
by XJenny9
Summary: "He couldn't protect her. Couldn't care for her. Didn't deserve her. He was just another burden on her shoulders." Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Square or anything related to it. Things would be a lot different if I did.

**Author's Note:** It's been a while but I felt it was time for another sexy fic of my favorite couple. Just my view on why Cloud left and started living in the old church. Enjoy!

Also sorry, it's a lot longer than I originally intended.

Takes place after FF7 but a little before Advent Children.

She was drying the last few dishes of the night when she heard it. The soft sound of a door shutting and then the quiet 'thump-thump' of boots. She glanced at the clock. 12:47 a.m. He was getting home later and later these days.

The quiet thumping gradually became louder as he entered the kitchen. He had come in through the back so she hadn't yet seen him.

"Tifa." His voice was barely audible. The brunette turned her head to look at him but suddenly he was behind her, his hands placed tentatively on either side of her. His familiar scent filled her nose. Grease mixed with that nice cologne he knew she liked. The grease was more overpowering tonight though and she could tell that he was dirty.

"Cloud." Her voice was soft and welcoming. He had always found her voice comforting and beautiful and wished that she spoke more just so he could hear it, but he had been hearing less and less of it lately.

Slowly leaning down, the blonde placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. She was wearing her pajamas, that classic white tank top with a pair of short, pink sleep shorts so he had easy access to much of her soft skin. Tifa gasped lightly as he continued to kiss her shoulder before moving to her neck.

Now _this_, rarely happened. Usually, Cloud would come home late like this but would never physically touch her like he was doing now. Sure, usually she'd give him a quick kiss on the cheek but then after quietly mumbling a "Good night Teef" he'd be upstairs getting ready for bed. But tonight was different. And Tifa couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Slowly making his way up her slender neck, the blonde eventually reached her ear and kissed it lightly.

"_Oh_." Suddenly Tifa felt something jab at her back and instantly knew what it was. She shakily exhaled and turned around, meeting downcast glowing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Teef." He muttered quietly, guiltily meeting her gorgeous ruby eyes. He knew he should probably pull away and go upstairs but he just _couldn't_. Instead, he stood there like an idiot as he stared at the gorgeous woman trapped between him and the sink. He could see the slight surprise in her eyes, probably the result of feeling his sudden erection hard and ready against her back. She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to suffer just because he was stupid and too much of a goddamn coward to admit his feelings.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Tifa slowly raised her hand and gently traced a scratch across the blonde's nose. This was new, she thought. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Got in an accident," He muttered quietly.

She gasped softly, her eyes widening slightly. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "Just got a little... distracted."

"How?" Cloud didn't usually get into accidents. The blonde paused, his face flushing slightly.

"I was... thinking about you." Tifa's cheeks reddened as she realized what he actually meant. Embarrassment and guilt shown on his face and he buried his head in her neck before she could see it. God, he felt so stupid.

"Cloud." Her gentle whisper tickled his ear. He pulled back and gazed at her intently, waiting for her to say something. But instead, she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. His eyes widened and he stumbled back in surprise. Her hands came up to gently hold his face before she slowly started to break the kiss.

While catching his breath, Cloud searched her downcast eyes. She met his and softly traced his jaw. Once again a heavy silence filled the air. Eventually, the blonde broke it.

"I miss you Teef." His whisper was scratchy and low, filled with passion and lust and something else he didn't know.

Tifa paused for a long time before whispering almost silently, "Then don't leave so often." She dropped her hands and looked away.

That hurt. But it was true, so painfully true that Cloud found himself at a loss for words. Eventually, after swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke. "I'm sorry."

After a while longer of silence, the beautiful brunette still hadn't looked back at him. He slowly started moving in to kiss her neck again when her hands on his chest stopped him. Cloud swallowed hard before speaking again.

"Teef... Please..." His voice sounded pleading and pathetic and broken. He wondered if the brunette noticed. But then he saw the single tear roll out from under her bangs and down her cheek. Cloud instantly wiped it away with his thumb, then, gently placing his lips on her cheek, he feathered her skin with soft kisses. Surprisingly enough she didn't stop him. Instead, she actually let him wrap his strong arms around her waist and pull her closer while simultaneously moving his gentle mouth to her jaw.

"I'm sorry Tifa... so sorry..." He whispered in between kisses. God, he was such an asshole for making her cry. Tifa Lockhart rarely cried and when she did, it broke his heart. Completely shattered it.

But slowly, her hands came up and ran through his hair, sending shivers down his spine. He grunted softly against her skin when he felt her perfect body press against his, his senses now on high alert and self-control slowly waning away.

She smelled delicious, he thought hazily as he inhaled deeply. He was sure he smelled like shit.

He felt her soft fingertips lifting his mouth from her neck to meet her lips. Kissing her was like a new experience every time and it left him wondering why he didn't do it more often. But then he remember _exactly_ why. He was a coward.

During the kiss, the blonde gently lifted Tifa's light body up and onto the counter. But damn was it hard to concentrate when her hesitant tongue was teasing his in a way like _that_. He knew she wasn't doing in on purpose but it drove him crazy regardless.

When he moved to kiss her neck, she moaned softly and Cloud felt his pants tighten. Her soft sounds of pleasure were absolutely gorgeous and he knew that no matter how long they rang in his ears afterward would never be long enough.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and it was the blonde's turn to groan. He mumbled her name against her neck and dipped lower to kiss her collarbone. Tifa gasped and tightened her legs. Feathering gentle kisses across her chest, Cloud listened as she sighed quietly before he kissed a slow path into her cleavage.

"Oh..." Tifa trailed off and tipped her head back as the blonde kissed lower and lower and lower...

He reached to take off her shirt when she stopped him. "Cloud. Not here."

"Sorry Teef." He found himself mumbling those words a lot lately. She probably thought he had no self-control whatsoever. She probably thought he was pathetic. At least that's what _he_ thought.

Once again picking her up, Cloud slowly made his way to the stairs but stopped abruptly when the brunette kissed him deeply, making his legs feel like jelly. Eventually though, he regained some strength and continued his journey to the steps. He took them one by one, careful not to trip until he made it to the top, Tifa still clinging tightly to him like she was afraid any second she could lose him.

Her room, he quickly decided, as it actually had a lock. His didn't. They had been caught in _that_ situation once before and that was already one time too many.

He made his way there and stumbled inside, closing the door behind him. Without breaking the kiss, Cloud staggered over to the bed, gently deposited Tifa onto it and crawled over top of her.

Once positioned somewhat comfortably, the blonde immediately reached to take off that damn shirt of hers. He dragged it up and off of her, his eyes never leaving her gorgeous body. Oh Gia she was beautiful. Oh _Gia_.

Tifa gently pulled him down for another kiss as he grabbed at his own annoying sweater that had caused a layer of sweat to coat his skin. Well, the sweater _and_ the beautiful brunette below him had caused that. He yanked it over his head, too impatient to bother with the zipper. Once off, Cloud instantly went back to work on Tifa's chest, continuing to kiss down into her glorious cleavage.

Suddenly she gasped, her soft hands stopping their pleasant journey across his chest. "Cloud, you _are_ hurt." He slowly raised his head and met her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm fine." He gently kissed her but she stopped him again.

"You're side." Looking down, his eyes followed her hand as it softly brushed over a nasty scrape on his chest, obviously the result of road burn.

He met her worrisome eyes and traced her lower lip tenderly. "I'll be fine Teef. Promise." Pausing, he leaned down to kiss her. "Don't worry. Please..." He kissed her again. That was all he ever caused her. Worry. And that was exactly why he couldn't live here with her. He was just another goddamn burden on her shoulders. Another pathetic responsibility that she didn't deserve to carry. That she _shouldn't_ _have_ to carry.

The blonde moved to kiss her neck gently, silently apologizing for being such a goddamn burden. She moaned quietly and arched deliciously beneath him, giving him the perfect opportunity to unclasp her black bra. Tifa bashfully met his eyes as she helped him slip it off. His eyes and a few buttons on his pants threatened to pop as his gaze drifted to her bare chest.

_Sweet Shiva._

He gently cupped her soft breasts and listened as she gasped quietly. "Tifa..." Her name was a whisper on his lips as he leaned down to plant kisses on her collarbone. She arched in response and moaned softly, her bare chest now pressing against his and making the blonde pause for a moment to just _breathe_. Catching his breath, Cloud continued his kisses downward until he reached her large bust.

He took his time pleasuring her, paying special attention to her breasts. Hands, lips, tongue all combined, the blonde kissed and suckled, nibbled and licked until Tifa was writhing beneath him. Her quiet moans in his ear only turned him on more. He wanted to _hear_ her though. Wanted to hear her cry out in pure bliss like she so sinfully made him do. But the kids were sleeping.

Suddenly her hand gently took hold of his wrist and Cloud froze, his lips pressed against her right breast. He lifted his eyes and met hers. They were unreadable though, gazing at him in a way that made his pants tighten.

Tifa slowly guided his hand down her body, over a toned stomach and sinfully curvaceous hips to _that_ place. Entwining her fingers with his, she slipped them under the waistband of her shorts and into her slick folds. She immediately arched her back, letting out a low moan as she showed the blonde _exactly_ what drove her crazy. He watched with wide, appreciative eyes as the gorgeous brunette bucked her hips sharply, her free hand threading through his hair and nails scraping lightly against his scalp.

It was a struggle to keep his own desire under control, especially when it felt as if his pants were going to rip. But luckily Tifa was already one step ahead of him. Slipping her hand out of his hair, she slowly ran it down his body and felt every muscle twitch until she reached his pants. She slipped off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before pushing them down. Cloud helped out, urgently kicking them off and into a corner of the room.

Meanwhile, her other hand was still connected with his and after getting his pants off, she seemed to remember that. She slowly slipped their joined fingers inside and cried out, the exotic feeling of Cloud's foreign touch mixed with her own familiar one causing her whole body to flush. The blonde thought he'd never seen or felt anything so sexy before in his life.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his own fingers starting to take charge. Whatever she wanted, he was determined to give it to her. He wanted, no... _needed_ to give it to her. But right as her breathing started to speed up and he felt her muscles tightening around their joined fingers, she suddenly pulled his hand away.

He broke the kiss and looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Not yet." Her whisper was almost silent as she released his hand but the blonde instantly grasped hers and brought it to his mouth. He watched her cheeks flush as he gently suckled her fingers clean before moving on to his own.

Leaning down, he kissed her ear and whispered "I love the way you taste." Tifa shivered as he kissed her neck and tugged him closer. He pulled her shorts off, followed by her panties and then yanked at his own pair of boxers. He felt his painful erection pop free and sighed at the sweet relief. When he moved up to kiss her jaw, his member gently rubbed against her lips and he groaned deep in his throat.

_Gia_ he wanted to be inside her. Right now. He was determined to take his time with her though, to pleasure her endlessly and drive her as crazy as she drove him. But all of that went straight to hell when her leg curled up to wrap around his waist and she whispered into his ear "I want to _feel_ you Cloud."

He stopped cold, a low groan escaping his lips at the sound of her husky voice saying _that_. Pulling back, he looked into her ruby eyes, filled with such passion and want and lust. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, murmuring against her lips, "I want to feel you too Tifa." She moaned softly and he quickly lined up with her entrance, too consumed by his own desire to wait any longer. But suddenly all at once, it hit him. Like the stab of a Tonberry's knife, horrendous pain suddenly shot through the blonde's left arm.

_Not now. _Please_ not now._

"Shit." He grunted and worry suddenly filled Tifa's eyes.

"Cloud?" But her voice and beautiful body quickly faded away, terrible images, hallucinations, _memories_ taking their place. They flashed through his mind at an insane pace but one in particular stuck out. Silver hair tainted red and orange from the glow of a fire. Cloud swore he could feel the intense heat, causing him to break out in a horrible sweat. But as quickly as it came over him, it suddenly stopped, only the faint smell of smoke left lingering in his nose. Tifa's comforting scent slowly came back to him and he could start to see her again, her beautiful face contorted into a heartbreaking expression of worry.

"Cloud?" Her voice sounded scared. Her hands were soft and comforting as they cradled his face, taking away some of the pain from his arm. She searched his eyes frantically. But then came another stab and he squeezed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath.

He couldn't do it anymore. His left arm gave out and he collapsed onto the brunette.

"Cloud!" More worry. Damn him. Damn him to _hell_.

He strained to push himself back up but the pain was too much.

"Cloud! What's wrong?" Her voice was frantic.

_Everything._

_"_Nothing."

"Are you alright? What is it?"

_The Stigma_

"Nothing. I'm fine Teef." He grit out the words through clenched teeth.

"No, you're not Cloud! Where does it hurt?" The worry in her eyes angered him.

_Everywhere. Left arm in particular._

"Nowhere. I'm... fine." He hated himself. He really did.

"But you're not-"

"Tifa." Her cut her off.

_Stop worrying. _Please_._

Tifa was silent for a few minutes as she ran her hands through his hair before whispering quietly, "Do you want to stop?"

_Ifrit No._

"No." His voice was harder than he meant it to be. "I-I mean no." He said more softly. "I'm ok Teef. Really, I am." The blonde lifted himself enough to look at her. She look concerned. She looked worried. She looked... scared. _Goddammit_.

Gathering all of his strength, he forced himself up, once again bracing himself over the beauty. She cradled his face and watched his every move carefully. But the pain was overwhelming and he went limp again, falling into the brunette's gentle arms. He was probably crushing her but he was too goddamn weak to move. Plus, she felt so good he didn't _want_ to move.

"I'm so sorry Tifa." He pressed a lazy kiss to her neck. "I really want this. I really want _you_." Silence. Her fingers continued to thread through his soft spikes. "I want..." He paused, not knowing what to say. Ok, so that was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to say but he just couldn't. "I just want..."

He wanted a lot of things. Most of which he couldn't have. He wanted to make love to this beautiful woman all night long, _every_ night. He wanted to wake up next to her and do it all over again. He wanted to stay for coffee and eat breakfast with her and the kids.

He wanted to love her unconditionally and never lose her.

She shifted underneath him and he was suddenly brought back to reality. How long had he been thinking? A few more moments of silence passed before he heard her sigh quietly.

"We could try a different position if you want." Cloud looked up at her. "Something that's a little less... painful for you?" More silence. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she tugged at her bottom lip. "I-I could try... riding you."

_Oh hell yes._

His mouth went dry. _Riding_ him? This only happened in his wildest fantasies.

"Cloud?" She sounded unsure. No. No uncertainty. Whatever she wanted, he'd give it to her. It was an added bonus that what she wanted was something he'd only ever fantasized about for his _entire_ life.

It took him a couple of tries to answer. "Yes." His voice finally came out in a scratchy whisper. He felt her slowly start to sit up and immediately obeyed, forcing himself off of her and onto her soft bed. Rolling onto his back, he felt his erection thrust up even further when their eyes met.

"You're... you're so gorgeous Tifa." Cerulean eyes roamed over the brunette's toned body, admiring her every curve. She offered him a small smile and tossed her silky hair over a shoulder.

Cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and lower lip tugged between her teeth, Tifa slowly crawled over the blonde. She straddled his waist, braced her hesitant hands on his chest and slowly, _painfully_ slowly started to lower herself...

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." His answer was immediate, already trembling on his lips.

A few long moments of silence passed. His hands drew shaky, tentative circles on her hips as he counted exactly ten beats of his heart in the deafening silence before she spoke again.

"A-Alright." She exhaled shakily and lowered herself completely. Cloud watched, eyes glazed over with lust as the large head of his member slipped easily between her slick folds and slowly disappeared inside.

"Teef..." He drew out her name in a long, low moan and grasped her waist tighter. He watched her eyes widen as she took him, as he _filled_ her. A sharp gasp of his name escaped her lips. She was so wet and hot and _tight_.

His eyes rolled back as their hips met. _Oh hell. He was _not_ going to last long._

Suddenly she rolled her hips, causing delicious friction and dragging a hungry groan out the blonde's throat. Her own soft moan drew his eyes upward and it suddenly occurred to him how absolutely gorgeous she looked in that moment. A thin layer of sweat had started to form on her athletic body, making her pale skin glisten beautifully. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, her long, dark hair framing her face perfectly. And her breasts, those beautiful, firm, round breasts moved with her as she rode him, bouncing slightly and just _begging_ to be suckled.

Cloud felt like he needed to do something, needed to _give_ her something but lying there watching her ride him like that, her eyes closed in pure bliss as she undulated her hips like _that_, he found himself completely incapable of moving.

"Oh... Cloud..." Her voice was a sultry whisper. She braced her hands on his shoulders and lifted up a bit before slowly sliding back down. This small movement had the blonde's hips rising on their own in an attempt to get more of _that_. This small movement had the brunette's fingers instinctively digging into his shoulders.

He realized he wanted to touch her. He ran his hands up her body to cup her breasts and she moaned softly. He realized he wanted to _taste_ her. Gathering his strength, he forced himself to sit up. Tifa slowed her movements and he groaned in frustration.

"A-Are you hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

"No." He growled. "Don't ever stop." He captured her lips and she moaned against him. Her hands gripped his hair as his own grasped her waist and urged her to continue. She slowly ground her hips against his again, this time setting a faster pace and it suddenly became apparent to him how close he was to completion. Already.

He slipped a hand between their bodies, his fingers gently opening her lips to find what he was looking for. He pressed his thumb against her nub and she immediately gasped. Rubbing in tight circles, he watched as she came undone in his arms. But she wasn't done quite yet.

Tifa wound her arms around his neck and rode him harder. _Ifrit_. He couldn't take much more. Over and over again, she rolled her hips in a way that caused his member to rub against her in _just_ the right place.

"Cloud." Her breathless whisper sent shivers down his spine. He met her eyes and leaned into her gentle touch as she traced his jaw. God, he loved this woman.

_Then tell her you fucking coward._

"Teef..." His groan trailed off. He couldn't. He just couldn't. What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

"Cloud-" Her husky whisper brought him back to reality. "I-I'm coming."

_Oh hell._

"Me too-" His words were muffled as he buried his face in the crook of her strained neck. But suddenly he pulled back, quickly meeting her eyes. "Teef...?"

"Yes Cloud. Yes." That did it. Once again lowering his head, he kissed her neck and felt her muscles tighten around him, dragging him over the edge.

"_Cloud!_"And then she came, her hips rolling wildly as she rode out her orgasm and the blonde knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

He cried her name out when he finally came, his yell echoing off the walls of her small room. And then he went limp. She caught him though, pulling him against her chest, supporting him. She always did.

He could feel her hands still gripping his hair tightly, almost like she didn't want to let him go just yet. He understood completely. He tightened his grasp on her waist and kissed her neck. He _never_ wanted to let her go.

After what seemed like hours, Tifa slowly started to detach herself from the blonde. He reluctantly pulled out of her heavenly grip and felt as she kissed his lips gently before crawling under the covers and lying down. He too fell back, lying on his side so he could see her. She brought her hand up to softly cradle his face and for a while they just gazed at each other.

As she gently traced cuts and bruises, scars and scratches, Cloud admired the gorgeous brunette. He tried to memorize her every beautiful feature and heavenly curve because he didn't know how long it would be until he got to see them again. Until he got to _touch_ them again.

She traced the strong muscles on his left arm and he tensed. But she didn't stop or even hesitate. It wasn't visible yet. Not like Denzel's was.

He pulled her closer, kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers. But his lazy senses immediately snapped to life when he heard the door quietly creek open.

"Tifa? Are you ok? I heard some loud yelling and-" Marlene's small voice stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the couple. Tifa immediately sat up, pulling the covers with her.

"I'm fine sweetie." The brunette smiled gently but it wasn't very convincing. Hair disheveled, cheeks flushed a deep red and a thin layer of sweat glistening on her body, she was anything _but_ convincing. Luckily, Marlene was only 6. But then Denzel burst in, wooden sword in hand.

"Tifa! Tifa! What's going on? Are you hurt-" He too stopped short and the sword clattered to the ground. "Oh..." But he understood. The blonde awkwardly sat up behind Tifa, his cheeks flushing a darker shade of red than hers.

"Sorry I woke you guys." He scratched the back of his head in classic Cloud fashion. Tifa blushed further.

"Cloud! You're home!" Marlene's eyes lit up and she eagerly started toward the embarrassed blonde when Denzel stopped her. The young boy's jaw clenched as he glared at him.

"Not for long." He muttered quietly. But Cloud heard him. He met Denzel's cold glare and felt his heart break a little more.

"You two should get back to bed. It's late." Tifa broke the awkward silence. Using that motherly tone of hers, she gave the kids a stern look which must have been incredibly difficult to take seriously when she was naked.

Marlene sighed heavily. "Ok." Her shoulders slumped and she turned to leave when she suddenly stopped and spun back around. "I'll see you in the morning, right Cloud?" Her eyes were slightly sad as she gazed at the blonde hopefully. The question hung in the air uncomfortably.

A few more long moments of silence passed before he finally spoke. "Yeah." He tried to smile slightly but it broke. He felt Tifa look away next to him and reached for her hand but she carefully pulled away so the kids wouldn't see.

Satisfied with his answer, Marlene nodded, a small grin crossing her face. "Goodnight Cloud. Goodnight Tifa." She smiled at them and then turned to leave, her pink nightgown swooshing as she skipped back to her room. Denzel watched her go and sighed quietly.

"Night Tifa." The young brunette raised his eyes to her and offered a small smile. Tifa smiled gently, encouragingly at him. _I'll always be here._

After picking up his wooden sword, Denzel left, quietly shutting the door behind him and the blonde felt his heart take another stab. The young boy hadn't even spared him a second glance. He knew he deserved it though.

A heavy silence filled the air.

"You shouldn't lie to the kids." Tifa turned her head slightly so he could hear her. The blonde watched as her thick, black lashes closed, fanning over pink cheeks. He was too ashamed to speak.

She slowly fell back onto the bed, lying on her side so her back was facing him. Cloud exhaled softly before settling against the gorgeous brunette, his chest pressed snugly against her back and arms wrapped securely around her thin form. She immediately tensed and he cringed.

"Teef..." He kissed her back, neck, jaw, anything he could reach. She sighed softly, her body relaxing slightly. "I'm... so sorry." There were those damn words again. He was pathetic. He really was.

But then she started to slowly turn in his arms until she was facing him. She looked tired and worn out and sad. So _damn_ sad. "No more apologies. Please." She slowly brought a hand up to gently trace his jaw. "Just... _stay_." Her whisper tickled his lips. The blonde leaned forward to kiss her but she hesitated. "Please, Cloud." Ruby eyes gazed sadly into cerulean before slowly fluttering closed. "Stay."

_**Later**_

It was still dark out when he woke. He felt his head rising and then falling slightly with the brunette's soft breathing and quickly realized his face was resting somewhere in her glorious cleavage.

He could feel her fingers threaded through his hair, her face buried somewhere in the soft spikes. She was so warm and soft and comforting. The blonde felt his eyelids get heavy again and slowly start to flutter closed...

What time was it? His eyes snapped open and to the dim clock on her nightstand. 5:18. _A.M._

He didn't know what time he'd eventually fallen asleep last night. He didn't know if he'd ever fallen asleep. Maybe that was why it was so hard to get up. Or maybe it was the gorgeous brunette he was sleeping with, her gentle hands instinctively holding him close, silently begging him to _stay _for once instead of running away. Maybe he loved her so much it _hurt_ and if he got up and left now it would hurt _infinitely_ more. He lied and told himself it was the first reason.

He shifted ever so slightly and felt her stir. Their ankles were tangled. He took a moment to bask in this wonderful feeling before contemplating the impossible task of detangling his legs from Tifa's. Those smooth, flawless, _incredibly_ long legs.

He started to move when she pressed her naked body closer to his. _Oh Gia. _The way her body felt against his, almost like it was molded to fit his in all the right places, most definitely did not help his situation.

After a couple minutes of careful detaching and detangling, he was finally free. He felt her soft hands slip from his hair as stood up. He gazed down at her, feeling extremely guilty, ashamed and _so_ _goddamn_ _stupid_ for ever leaving a woman as perfect as Tifa Lockhart.

A sharp stab of pain went through him as he watched her right arm extend, her hand reaching for something that wasn't there. _Someone_ that wasn't there.

He couldn't protect her. Couldn't care for her. Didn't _deserve_ her.

The guilt was overwhelming. It hurt more than that damned disease. He quickly left her room, pretending like he hadn't heard the soft whisper of his name she had muttered in her sleep.

_**Later**_

His shower was ice cold because he wasn't going to waste all of the warm water. Well, for that reason and because a _certain_ image of a _certain_ beautiful brunette _riding_ him wouldn't stop playing over and over again in his mind.

_"Cloud..." _He pushed the memory of her needy whisper out of his mind and instead tried to focus on the dirt and grease and blood washing down the drain.

It was only after his shower did he spot it. The first signs of Geostigma.

He sure as _hell_ couldn't stay now. He couldn't even care for himself. He couldn't care for Marlene or Denzel. He couldn't care for Tifa.

A few minutes later he was dressed and downstairs. Taking one last look around, he grabbed his keys and headed for the garage. He spotted Fenrir and winced. Maybe that accident last night was worse than he thought.

Dammit, he _always_ managed to give Tifa a reason to worry. Maybe that's why he couldn't face her except when his desire for her was too overwhelming to deny. Gia, he was disgusting.

He mounted Fenrir without another thought and cautiously started it up. He hoped to Shiva it wouldn't wake the rest of them.

Opening the garage door, he raced out onto the street and away from Seventh Heaven, the one place where people actually cared about him, loved him, _worried_ about him.

He had a place in mind of where he was going. Someplace where he wouldn't be a burden to anyone.

Somewhere he could die alone.

**Author's Note:** God, ok, ok I'm sorry for the terrible ending. This is just my view on how things might have gone after Meteor. I mean seriously, these two were living together. You're telling me they didn't get it on at least _once? _Exactly.


End file.
